Upper coupler assemblies are used to connect trailers to vehicles, such as semi-tractors, trucks, automobiles, or railway cars, for movement of the trailer. Such cargo trailers may include for example semi-trailers, van-type trailers, flatbed or platform type trailers, container chassis, and cargo containers.
Equipment weight savings to components of the trailer such as, for example, the upper coupler assembly may improve the efficiency of the trailer and vehicle, lower the operational cost of the trailer and vehicle, allow vehicles to produce less air pollution, and reduce the fabrication cost of the components. In particular, reducing the weight of the upper coupler assembly may reduce damage to the trailer and vehicle overtime caused by wear and, thus, may reduce the cost of maintenance over the lifetime of the trailer and vehicle. Reducing the weight may increase the payload of the trailer and allow the trailer to transport a larger weight of goods over the lifetime of the trailer and vehicle.
Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology, including contributions that reduce complexity, cost, and weight of applications.